


Steve...

by Lucy_1991



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm Sorry, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Not Happy, Sad Ending, alternative universe, not the winter soldier yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: Based on a writing prompt:"-Tell me, what was it like to die?-What the Hell are you talking about?-You don't remember?"AU where Tony is the guard at HYDRA who's looking after BuckyThis is such a sad fic, I don't know why :O Well, if you wanna have your feels destroyed, then read itMy heart was aching while writing this





	1. 10 minutes of Hell

It was 1 PM; time for lunch. 

 

Tony takes the tray in his hands and walks down the long corridor. His hands are shaking. He's been looking after Sergeant Barnes for a few weeks but they've only exchanged a few words with each other (it was mostly "fuck off" by Bucky's part). Tony was trying to have a conversation with the guy but he didn't seem like someone who talkes a lot. Well, he wouldn't really have the mood to talk either if he literally died. The sergeant was brought back to life by a few smart scientist and thew gave him a metal arm. It looked cool, though, but it was still terrifying. The first thing Barnes did after "waking up" was to grab one of the doctors' throat and break his neck. 

 

Zola didn't really seem to mind it, though. He was too happy and proud by the fact that his experiment was succesful. Poor guy. I mean, Barnes, obviously and not Zola. In the first few days the only thing he was saying over and over was "Grab my hand, grab my hand, grab my hand..." A few days later all he could say was "Steve". Tony had no idea who that was but he noticed Arnim was pretty pissed 'cause of the name. 

 

They've been trying different methods on the sergeant to break him but none of them seemed to work. The guy has a pretty high pain threshold. And he killed at least a dozen scientists and guards by now. So Tony should be afraid, shouldn't he? But the fact is, he isn't.

 

He arrived to Barnes' cell.

 

-Hiya there. - Tony says, putting the tray down to the table next to the cell's door. - How are you doing there, silent boy? Still can't say anything besides "Fuck off"? Or "Fuck you" is on the menu today too? 

 

He waited for an answer but all Barnes did was sitting in one of the corners of his cell, looking at the wall behind Tony's back.  The guy is in a bad mood today... Just like any other day.

 

-Alright, then. - Tony reaches for the food but he stops mid-way, thinking - Can you even speak English? I mean, the doctors were talking to you in russian, so...

 

-Yes. - Says Bucky and Tony sends him a grin.

 

-My God, one more word in the Barnes-dictionary. How delightful. - Tony laughs and takes a little key out of his right pocket. He puts it in the lock and... *click* The door is open. He steps in, making sure to close it behind him. In the past few weeks, Bucky didn't even move his pinky when he stepped in the cell, so Tony wasn't afraid to turn his back to him. He's been doing it for almost a week now and nothing's happened. But this time, it was different. Bucky jumped up from the ground and pushed Tony to the bars. 

 

There weren't any cameras in the room since Bucky could throw them off with the smallest pebble. They didn't have much use that way.

 

-Ay, ay, calm down buddy. I'm not here to hurt you. - Not like he could hurt the "super soldier" anyways.

 

\- I've been takin' shit from you for weeks. Why are 'ya so nice to me? - This was Bucky's first complete sentence in weeks. Even he sounded surprised that he could still talk. 

 

-God, you have a great accent. Let me guess: Brooklyn? 

 

-What? - Bucky sounded confused.

 

-What do you mean, "what"? You know, Brooklyn. City in New York? - Tony was confused too, now. Did the guy not know where or what Brooklyn is? Alright, his previous "guess" wasn't really a guess. He read the guy's whole life story in the lab. But he didn't know the town he was from? It looked pretty much like it because Bucky remained silent. What if he... didn't remember? The fall and the experiments took his memories away? There has to be a way to find out... Wait. - Tell me, what was it like to die?

 

-What the Hell are 'ya talkin' 'bout? - Bucky was holding Tony's hands even tighter now, knees pressed against his thights.

 

-You don't remember? 

 

-Should I? - Then it hit Tony. That chair like thing in Zola's laboratory. He thought that it was only to torture the guy but no... They wiped his memories. That's why he stopped saying "Steve" after a while. Not because he got tired of it, but because he forgot who Steve was. 

 

-What's your name? - Tony asked and Bucky instantly loosened his grip. It was like he was trying to use every muscle in his body to remember. To bring the memories back.

 

Tony took the opportunity and used this moment to turn around. He was facing the soldier now and in his eyes all he could see was... fear, pain and emptiness.

 

-I... I don't know. - Bucky mumbled.

 

-Who is Steve? 

 

-Steve... - whispered Bucky but in that moment, five guards ran into the room, electric shockers in their hands. 

 

One of them pulled the shocker's trigger and Bucky fell on the ground, his limbs temporarily paralyzed. The other guard got his spare key and opened the door, pulling Tony out. 

 

-Steve... - mouthed Bucky before falling unconscious on the floor.


	2. Why is he special?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this is a pretty short chapter :/ I hope I'll be able to post more in the next days :)

-So, Mr. Stark. Would you tell me, what were you doing in the Soldier's cell for so long? - Zola asked, sounding calm. Tony knew that it didn't mean anything, the guy's mood varies from moment to moment. One bad answer and he will end up with a broken neck. Be clever now, Tony, be clever...

 

-I'm sorry, sir, but Sergeant Barnes was faster than me. - Tony didn't lie, Bucky obviously had better reflexes than he did.

 

-And why, exactly did he not kill you? - The scientist still sounded calm, but his eyes were telling Tony that he will find out if he lies. It was true. There wasn't anything Zola couldn't find out. 

 

-I don't know, sir. - Obviously, he's not gonna tell him about the questions he asked. They wiped his memories on purpose and if Tony was the one to bring them back, he didn't even want to imagine the consequences.

 

-You don't know, huh? - Uh-uhh, it didn't sound great. Zola's eyes were narrowed now and even though he was much shorter than Tony, he was utterly terrifying. 

 

The scientist waved his hand in the direction of the guard standing next to Tony... *CLAP* And he was on the ground, a red mark on his face.

 

-Now, now, Tony, you shouldn't lie to me. - Zola called him by his first name. It's not a good sign. It never was. - He must have told you something. You were in there for 10 minutes. You don't think that I would believe that you were there in complete silence, do you?

 

Words never failed Tony until now. This time, however, the words, spoken by the scientist could barely reach his mind. It was blank. Too many informations: First of all, Arnim didn't only torture the sergeant but he wiped his memories too. Why? He's always known that the guy's brain was full of cats, but still. Did he want to make the perfect soldier? And if yes, why Barnes? Why did he choose a guy who was found in the snow, half-dead? It just didn't make any sense. He captured so many great soldiers over the last few months. Why this guy, then?

 

The fact that Arnim's chosen this "zombie" to experiment on lead to another question: Who was this guy? I mean, apart from the soldier from Brooklyn. Was he special? He had to be. Or else he would have not been there. Or maybe the important thing wasn't even the guy, but someone he knew? Maybe... Steve? What if he was important because of that guy? 

 

-He was speaking russian. I could not understand it, sir. 

 

-Is that so? - Zola turned his head, facing the guard standing next to a computer. -  _Принеси мне словарь._

 

 _-да сэр. -_ With this, the guard headed out the door. 

 

Oh no, oh no, oh no. This didn't seem great. What if he just told the guard to kill him? Or to at least bring a weapon? Oh, man. He's fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Принеси мне словарь - Bring me a dictionary
> 
> да сэр -Yes, sir.


End file.
